Andreas Flamel
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 5'9" | weight = 160 | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = Ōmagatoki Leader | previous occupation =Sternritter | team = Ōmagatoki | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Human World | relatives = | education = Quincy Teachings | signature weapon = | signature skill = Aspekt Jäger, Crest | vollständig = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | spirit weapon = | doll = | osushintai = | genmu = | mikomai = | tōtōsai = | series debut = | story debut = }} Andreas Flamel is an Gemischt and a former member Wandenreich and the current leader of Ōmagatoki. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Aspekt Jäger ((アスペクトハンター), Asupekutohantā; German for Aspect Hunter, Spanish for " " ): ia a unique ability Andreas awakened after undergoing hollowfication, stated to be born from the union of hollow's ability to asborb souls and quincy ability to manipulate and absorb reishi. Through the use of this ability he is able to take and absorb non physical aspects of an individual which temporarily boost his own abilities while weakening his target depending on the taken aspect. Andreas has shown being able to take the aspect of an individual from up to 5 meters away as along as he has sight of them. Wappen (紋章(ワッペン), Kuresuto; German for Crest): Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and fuel his abilities. Much like all Quincy, he has an easier time collecting energy in locations with greater concentrations of Reishi. * (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"):A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. **' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. Using this Andreas is able to take a point-blank attack without showing any signs of damage to his person. He can also sustain a full on assault from a hollow-creature which can result in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place. It must consciously be kept a full power at all times if to counter an opponents ability to deal damage over time. **' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.It is the only thing capable of being able to significantly attack against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power. ** Schwärzen Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Black Blood", Japanese for "Corrupting Blood Guise"): is a form of Blut that Andreas developed after undergoing hollowfication. To use this ability he will flood the hollows cells within his body with reishi which causes black markings to flow across his body starting from his Crest; and is stated to be a pseudo hollowfication. While it abilities are unknown it is stated that through the use of this ability he is able to embed another with a crest, similar to how a Quincy would gain a Schrift from Yhwach * Absorption: Andreas has the ability to absorb other spiritual beings' Reiryoku and add it to his own. Doing so allow him to supplement his strength as well as heal minor wounds. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Like all Quincy he is able to fire arrows composed of reishi. However unlike a normal quincy due to not possessing a spirit weapon he method is different. To unleash an arrow he will makes a finger gun with his hand, firing it with tremendous force and speed similar to a gunshot. He is noted to be capable of firing up to six of these arrows simultaneously. ** Unheilig Pfeil (外道矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル),Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Unholy Arrow", Japanese for "Heretical Arrows"): Is a unique and corrupt version of the Heilig Pfeil and was developed to combat other Quincy. Like the standard Heilig Pfeil he will gather and condense reishi from here he will mix it in with his own corrupted reishi causing it to blood red, firing it like his standard arrow. Once an arrow makes contact with the reishi of a quincy it will violently react by destroying the reishi. In the event the arrows impacts a Quincy it will began to flood the Quincy with his hollow Reiryoku, causing the Quincy's Reiryoku to weaken. The more arrows they are hit with the quicker the process eventually leading to the death of the Quincy. [ ] stated that the stronger the Quincy the longer they are able to fight off the effects. In addition [ ] stated that Gemischt Quincy have a higher chance at surviving then full blooded Quincy. Hollowfication An event that most would deem impossiable, Andreas was able to obtain the power of his race's sworn enemy, the . By channeling Reishi into the unique cells within him he is able to undergo Hollowfication, doing so allows him to greatly increase this strength and abilities. His hollow from is often stared to be akin to the ability that was once used by the Quincy. * Cero: While in his hollow form, he is capable of firing off a Cero which takes a light blue color. * Garganta: With a movement of his hand, Andreas is able to open a garanta to a location that he has been before. In addition he is able to coat herself in a garganta, which is often used to teleport within his range of sight. * Enhanced Aspekt Jäger: Trivia * It is theorized that the only reason Andreas was able to surive being infected by a hollow was due to him not being a full blooded quincy. Which allowed his body to produce antibodies which absorbed the hollow Reiatsu.